


Искусство требует жертв

by ian_richter



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_richter/pseuds/ian_richter
Summary: Искусство требует жертв. Джо знает об этом не понаслышке
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Искусство требует жертв

Искусство требует жертв. 

В его глазах влажная зелень, морская пена с самого высокого гребня волны, несколько мазков нежного акрила цвета хризолита и тихое мерцание арктических льдов. Он – гребаное искусство, начиная от вечно растрепанных светлых волос на макушке, которые перебирает сизый ветер, и заканчивая шнурками его отвратительно белых кроссовок. Искусство требует жертв. Джо знает это, и соблюдает эту негласную традицию. Порой Джо задумывается: а знает ли Бен, – догадывается ли, – какие чувства бьются у него в костяной клетке? Простому человеку не дано прикоснуться к истинному искусству – но дано лишь наблюдать и восхищаться. И давить в себе чувства становится все сложнее с каждым грёбаным днём. 

Искусство требует жертв. 

И Джо с радостью подчиняется. У ног Бена лежат цивилизации и тысячи возможных вселенных, в его ладонях солнце, которое Джо стянул с небосклона, на щеках россыпь золотых звёзд, которые Джо сковал из своих слез – и к алтарю его глаз Джо возложил своё сердце, разодранное, больше похожее на груду окровавленного мяса. 

Искусство требует жертв. 

Джо не смотрит. Старается не смотреть. Но Бен как будто прибыл из космоса: в белых прядях чудятся мерцающие звезды, невозможные губы цвета вишни складываются в улыбку Джоконды, на молочной коже цветёт созвездие родинок. Джо падает. У него заканчивается кислород. 

Искусство требует жертв. 

Джо приносит в жертву всё. Он никогда не позволяет себе больше, чем позволяет себе Бен по отношению к нему, он никогда не настаивает и не просит – лишь заботится исподтишка. Он жертвует собой, остатками сердца, которое уже не в состоянии биться, и чувствами, которые день ото дня растут и крепчают, грозясь раскрошить такие тонкие стенки костяной клетки. 

Джо влюблён. Влюблён до банального сильно и бесповоротно. И, казалось бы, любить – это прекрасно. Но не тогда, когда твоя любовь другая, не такая, неправильная. 

Безответная.

"Звёздная ночь" Ван Гога отзывается сладкой болью, которая неприятно сжимает сердце – в беспорядочных мазках Джо видит Бена, видит хаотичную энергию и небрежную грацию его движений. Есть лишь луна, солнце и звезды. Искусство требует жертв – и Джо раз за разом приносит самого себя в жертву своему личному солнцу. 

***

Бен сидит рядом с Гвилом на краю сцены, болтая ногами, и курит. Мраморные от холода пальцы изящно зажимают бумажную капсулу с ядом, и Джо перестаёт дышать на секунду. Сегодня они досняли все пятнадцать минут реального выступления. Бену на глаза падает длинная блондинистая челка, широкая белая рубашка топорщится на ветру, и в наступающих сумерках огонёк сигареты тлеет так же, как и сердце Джо: медленно, тягуче, то угасая, то снова вспыхивая ярким костерком на полотне бесконечности, и кажется, что хуже быть уже не может. Джо смотрит и не может насмотреться. Гвил, кажется, знает, но ничего не говорит ни одному из них. Джо благодарен. Бен зябко поводит плечами, и острые локти чуть показываются из-под закатанных рукавов. 

Бену на плечи ложится тёплая, почти горячая, ткань. Он оборачивается – обтянутая чёрной футболкой спина Джо удаляется, оставляя после себя невысказанные слова. Гвилим понимающе улыбается вслед Маццелло, едва дёргая уголками губ. Для него это очевидно. Джо снова сдался своему личному солнцу. 

Бен – это искусство. То, как он натягивает напульсники, то, как он неловко – почти профессионально, думает Джо, – перекручивает палочку в пальцах (но она все равно выпадает), то, как он закусывает губу, поправляя темные очки: все это заставляет Джо медленно гореть внутри адским пламенем. А Рами и Гвил подливают масла в огонь. На бумажных губах Бена цветёт улыбка и в уголки его глаз слетаются звезды, когда они общаются. Рами обнимает парня, а Джо медленно вливает в себя очередной шот какого-то напитка, надеясь, что он способен залечить трещины его души. Но становится только хуже. 

***

Дождливым и мягким вечером они молча сидят вдвоём на отвратительно узком, предательски узком диване и смотрят фильмы. Джо уговаривал ребят из каста присоединиться, но все молча разводили руками. Комната Бена темная, покрыта паутиной теней и слоем таинственных силуэтов. Сегодня Бен пахнет зелёным. Он пахнет терпкой хвоей, горячей корицей с тяжелым медовым шлейфом цвета жжённого сахара, влажной цветочной зеленью и сладкими яблоками. 

Джо не имеет права. 

Джо не имеет на него права. 

Слишком восхитительный. 

И не для него. 

В полумраке Джо видит те самые звёзды на его щеках, штормовой ветер в инеистых глазах, видит, как нежная кожа покрывается коралловым румянцем. Джо не маленький мальчик, он прекрасно понимает, что с ним происходит. Он влюблён. По-детски сильно, но не взаимно влюблён. Как он докатился до этого? Неужели правду говорили, что нельзя смотреть на солнце больше двух секунд? Джо тихо вздыхает и отводит взгляд. В груди нещадно болит, глаза жжёт солнечным пламенем, а руки мелко подрагивают. 

Джо хочет поцеловать Бена. 

Прямо сейчас. 

Но он не имеет на это права. 

И никогда его не получит. 

Но он все ещё хочет его поцеловать. 

– Джо, подвинешься немного?

Ради тебя я сделаю всё, что угодно, разорву глотку самому себе, если ты попросишь, думает Джо, прижимаясь к подлокотнику. Бен забирается на узкий диван с ногами и сворачивается клубком у Джо под боком, подлезая под его руку, осторожно и нерешительно укладывая ладонь на его живот и устраивая голову на его плече. 

Джо чуть не плачет. Бен тёплый, его вихрастая макушка пахнет осенними листьями и ванильным сахаром. Бен тёплый, и Джо позволяет себе обнять его за плечи, невесомо провести кончиками пальцев по молочной коже. Прикосновение к искусству – он как мрамор в умелых руках скульптора, плавится и гнётся, как мастика, как глина. И тает так же, как и ночная дымка на рассвете. 

– Джо, – едва слышно на выходе, в никуда и одновременно ему. – Может, все таки уже скажешь мне?

Джо знает, о чем говорит его солнце. Он сглатывает, прикрывая глаза. Сейчас происходит его личный апокалипсис. Вспышки на солнце достигают его маленькой удаленной планетки, выжигая на ней всё живое, выжигая дотла и до сухих трещин. 

– Мне не хватит смелости, – тихий голос неожиданно срывается, трескается пополам, крошится, вторит раздробленным рёбрам, что своими осколками царапают нежное и все ещё живое сердце. Горячие слёзы закипают на ресницах, но так и не срываются вниз. 

Он признался не признаваясь.

– Понятно, – тихо бормочет Бен. – За два месяца ты мог бы набраться смелости сказать мне. 

***

На следующий день Джо хватает смелости только на то, чтобы посмотреть Бену в глаза. 

Через неделю Джо хватает смелости на то, чтобы неловко вытащить сигарету из мраморных пальцев, неуклюже притянуть Бена к себе за плечи и соединить их губы. Джо хватает смелости на то, чтобы сказать прямо в эти невозможные губы "ты восхитительный", разрывая поцелуй. Ему хватает смелости добавить тихое и чувственное "я люблю тебя" – чтобы получить ответ в виде поцелуя. 

В груди расцветают неоновые звёзды, мириады огней вспыхивают в глазах, и губы вкуса первоцветов – поистине искусство. Джо может подтвердить.


End file.
